The Neon Butterfly
by WhisperInMyDreams
Summary: Step through the doors of one of the hottest night spots in Midgar. Nights of themed parties, girls in cages and a very hot looking wait staff! Events full of laughter spent with some of the greatest friends this group has ever had. Lets make these some of the best days to remember!
1. Chapter 1: The Neon Butterfly

**A/N: **This is a bit of a side story that goes with "A Dream in my Heart" We talk about a night club the is owned by Willow where she and her friends work off of campus. I wanted to write a little story that explains the club and how it came to have it's place in my story. Hope you enjoy!

I don't own any of the characters (except for the OC's) for Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts or anyone else I may have mentioned in this opening.

This is a fictional place my friends and I sit around and talk about, any actually names or places is purely coincidental. Comments are always welcomed.

**Chapter 1: The Neon Butterfly**

July of 2010

Willow wiped another bead of sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand as she lifted the last of the heavy boxes onto the stockroom shelves. The delivery truck had been early, so the other 2 people that were supposed to be on hand to help her unload and stock the supply room had not yet arrived. She was always here early on theme nights. It gave her time to sort out everything before the rest of the workers and crewmen came in to help do setup.

As she turned to pick up the last box from the floor, her iPod thumped in her ear buds with the latest Katy Perry song and she grabbed the small device at her hip, turning the volume up. She was so busy dancing around and singing out loud that she hadn't noticed there was someone standing behind her until she had spun and was standing in a ridiculous dance pose, that she saw the bewildered look on her boss's face. She quickly lowered her hands and pulled the buds from her ears.

Willow grinned sheepishly as she waved her fingers. "Hey ya boss"

Syrina stood with her hands on her slender hips, her long black hair pulled to one side in an intricate braid as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Willow, how many times have I asked you to not lift these heavy boxes by yourself?" Syrina started walking towards Willow with a mix between the look of a scowl and concern on her face.

Her heels clicked on the hard, cold floor as she stopped in front of Willow and watched her dig into her pocket to shove her ear buds in and turn her iPod off. Syrina shook her head slowly from side to side as she crossed her arms and stared at Willow. She was wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and an overly large hoodie with Serillia University embroidered across the chest. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a simple ponytail with bits of wispy strands sticking to the sweat on her face.

"I just worry that you'll get hurt being down here on your own." Syrina placed a hand on one of Willow's shoulders as she looked into her blue eyes and spoke firmly but still with kindness to her young employee. Her green eyes blinked as she felt Willow shrug her shoulders lightly.

"I know Sy, but trust me, I lift heavier things then these cases on a daily basis during my drills on the campus." Willow lifted one of her hands to wipe away some the her damp bangs that had fallen into her eyes.

"But that's not my point" Syrina removed her hand from Willow's shoulder. "What if you slip or one of these cases falls and lands on you?" She kept her eyes locked with Willow's as she waited for a response.

Willow pulled a small water bottle from the center pocket of her sweatshirt and began to twist the cap off as she smiled slyly at her boss. "Well don't worry Sy, I wouldn't sue you" She tipped to open bottle to her lips after letting a light chuckle leave them.

"I'm serious!" Syrina crossed her arms in front of her chest as her voice rose and she glared at the young woman standing in front of her.

Willow lowered the bottle of water she was drinking from and swallowed hard. She sighed and started to put the lid back on top of the bottle. "I'm sorry" She spoke light yet firm to Syrina. "I won't let it happen again"

As Willow slipped the small bottle back into her pocket, her face held a slightly guilty look that that of a scowled child. Syrina sighed loudly as she uncrossed her arms from her chest and reached out to put a hand on either side of Willow's shoulders. She spoke more softly to her now.

"You know that I think of you as more then just another employee. You're one of my friends and I just care about your well being" Syrina smiled and was glad when Willow nodded and smiled back.

"Thanks for looking out for me, but I'm a lot tougher than you think" Willow felt as her friends hands lifted from her shoulders.

Syrina pointed a finger as if remembering suddenly that there was a new event occurring. "Oh yes. Student life at the Shinra Academy" She had a huge smiled plastered on her face as she stepped around Willow and motioned for her to follow her out of the stock room. "How's life been since you were enrolled?"

Willow shook her head a few times as they both stepped through the thick doors and turned to push them close in unison. "Well let me tell you, not as easy as things were at the Serillia Academy, that's for sure"

As both girls walked through the dimly lit bar that was stilled closed, the made their way to one of the small round tables stationed close to the bars main countertop and continued to chat.

"The dorms are a decent size at least" Willow huffed as she pulled out a chair before sitting down and continuing to talk to Syrina. "Emily and I have a new roommate, but she seems pretty cool"

Syrina had seated herself at the table directly across from Willow and nodded a few times as she spoke. "Really? Is she local?"

Willow shook her head. "No. She's from the mountain range of Curith Mund. Pretty young too"

"How much younger is she?" Syrina placed her elbows on the table and leaned forward towards Willow like they usually did when they had their casual conversations.

Willow was leaning in the same pose as she continued to talk. "Two years younger than me and Em, but she's in a different class, that's the interesting part.

Syrina furrowed her eyebrows "Different class how? I thought it was all a military based campus"

"She's military, in a sense" Willow ran her hand up to flip her ponytail a few times "But she's a Turk"

"Well that's new" Syrina blew out an exasperated breath as she spoke.

Willow nodded a few times "You're telling me, but apparently, we've changed all kinds of rules." Willow smiled triumphantly as she spoke.

"Yeah how so?" Syrina was leaning on the table with full interest now.

As Willow began to go over all the changes that had recently come about the All-Male based Military Academy currently located in Midgar, she smiled and laughed with her friend as she shared all the great things that were in store for the futures of the women that could now enroll.

You see, at first, society did not approve of the idea of men and women sharing the same base or living within the same quarters as each other, but that all changed when the Hawethorne family had something to attribute to the debate. For as long as she could remember, Willow had always heard stories of all of the amazing things her father, grandfather and even great-grandfather had done while being employed by the military. She knew from a young age that she was destined to follow in their footsteps.

She and her best friend Emily had graduated with high enough honors to graduate from high school at an early age, but still were considered too young to attend a military based school until the age of 18. So instead they enrolled into the local university to study business and medicine. After two years of college life, the girls were moving to live on the base of Serillia Island which just happened to be run by Willow's father, General Hawethorne. The only thing that was really hard in the beginning was learning to schedule your classes and still have the energy to make it through body aching drills and try to hold down the rations of food served in the mess hall. Not that the food was all that bad, but it wasn't what Emily was used to eating and it took a little while for her stomach to get used to eating more greasy and sodium enriched foods.

Soon after though, they had moved up the ladder in ranks and surprised most of the men in their class. Well except for Zack. He always knew there was something extraordinary about Willow from the first day he met her, and Emily had just as much spunk as her best friend. They were probably a few of the most decorated cadets when they transferred to the Shinra Academy only a couple years later.

They had to fight tooth and nail, and appeal to a lot of the higher ranked officials. Luckily for Willow she had few tricks of good favor on her side by the names of Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth. They had a large say on what happened on the Shinra base, and after much dispute that case was settled. Female students would be allowed to enroll and attend classes at the same time as the male students.

It was during the first day of moving heavy boxes through the excited and crowed halls of their new barracks when Willow and Emily had first bumped into Rayna. A new student from the coastal side of the mountains. They were all fast friends, despite the fact that Rayna was a year older and didn't have that many of the same classes as Willow or Emily. But the fact that they had already been at a previous academy meant they didn't have to enroll with the younger students. It put them in higher ranks with most of the other males already attending.

That had been about 6 months ago, and on top of a rigorous class schedule, Willow still felt the need to find a small amount of work. She met with Syrina a few short days after looking through the ads for wanted help. They clicked upon meeting and now were friends. Emily had found work a short distance from campus at a small coffee shop lovingly named La La Latte.

It was becoming apparent that Willow very much enjoyed all her classes, but emphasized her love for her sparing class. In particular one of her male classmates that she was partnered with quite often.

"So tell me more about this Cloud Strife." Syrina smiled as she flipped her bangs from her vision and laced her fingers together on top of the table.

Willow felt a slight blush fill her cheeks and her ears. "Sy, he's gorgeous" She raised her hands to her cheeks quickly to cover up her face.

Syrina tipped her head back and laughed lightly. "You have mentioned his looks, a few times. But tell me more about he's personality. What's he like?"

"Oh,… well" Willow relaxed her shoulders as she placed her hands back on the table. "He's actually pretty quiet, really smart and a very skilled fighter" She counted each of the qualities she'd listed on her fingers as she looked up at the ceiling and thought out loud.

"From a small town. Single parent household, just his mom. But best of all," She smiled widely at Syrina as she spoke excitedly and waved her hands in front of her face "He's friends with Zack. They get stationed together a lot"

Syrina smiled and shook her head back and forth as she stared at Willow practically bouncing up and down in her seat. She crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair. "Damn girl"

"What?" Willow stopped moving and stared wide eyed at the woman across the table from her.

"You've got it bad"

"Got what?" She looked generally confused.

"The hots for Cloud" Syrina said through a smug grin

"WHAT!?" Willow gaped at Syrina "I do not have the…!"

Willow pulled at her ponytail a few times as she accepted defeat "Is it that obvious?"

Syrina nodded as she smiled and laughed. "Oh, yeah. You've been talking about Cloud for at least half an hour without barely breathing, and your face is bright scarlet" Syrina pointed one of her fingers at Willow as her hands flew back to her cheeks.

"So what're you gonna do about it" She asked softly as she leaned back onto the table.

"Nothing" Willow kept one hand on her face as her other slapped onto the table.

"Why not?" Syrina scoffed.

"Because!" Willow stood abruptly from her seat and began to pace. "I have way too much on my plate already. I have my studies and work and keeping in touch with my family and training and getting to know the superior ranks of my class and.."

"You're still in love with Zack"

Willow stopped pacing and looked over to where Syrina still sat. All the smugness had left her face and she looked calmly towards where Willow was standing.

With a sigh Willow spoke quieter "And yes, I'm still deeply in love with Zack" She wrapped her arms around herself and felt a shiver run through her body, which was strange considering it was July and they were located fairly close to a desert. It had to be at least 70 degrees in the bar, since one of the doors was propped open.

As Willow let her hands slide down her arms, she blew a breath up and watched her bangs fly out of her eyes. She walked back over to the table and plopped down into the chair.

"What am I gonna do Sy?" She looked to her older friend for advice.

"Honestly sweetheart, I can't decide that for you" Syrina looked into Willow's eye's and spoke softly to her. "But I'm sure your heart will help you figure it out."

"But what if I make a mistake?"

"That's what growing up is all about. You're gonna make mistakes, and have heartache. But in the end, everything will work out just the way it's meant to."

Willow smiled softly at her boss who she'd come to think of as more of a friend over the past few months as she nodded. "Thanks. I guess it will all work itself out in time"

Syrina stood from her seat and held her arms outstretched towards Willow. As she stood from her chair and walked into the light embrace of Syrina, Willow felt a weight lift from her chest and she sighed.

"You're gonna do just fine, you'll see." Willow felt Syrina pull back on her shoulders to look into her face. "You're an amazing young woman with a heart of gold and a brilliant mind to match."

Willow nodded a few times as her eyes stung with the wetness of tears. She lifted her hand and wiped them away swiftly as they heard two male voices ring through the bar. Syrina rubbed her shoulder a few times before turning to greet her two other employees at the door.

Willow turned from the door and looked to the back where a couple of pool tables sat near the edge of a medium sized stage that was only used occasionally when they had karaoke nights. She surveyed the open space and looked at the current layout of the floor. All at once a new pattern of ideas began to sweep through her head as she thought of the future possibilities. She turned quickly without another thought to go and find Syrina and tell her about her ideas.

Yes, her future was most defiantly going to change and she would make sure that everything would be for the better. But for now, she'd focus on work and school. Men were not of the utmost importance right now. With a determined smile she approached Syrina and let her mind spin with new ideas for the future of The Neon Butterfly.

~XO~

**A/N**: So, as I've mentioned before this is going to be a series of flashbacks to coincide with another story of mine. I don't want to put too much detail into the description of certain events in this story because I've made them a point already. I had this floating around in my head, and I'm hoping it will all tie together smoothly. Thank you to all my readers and reviews are always appreciated to let me know what you think of my work.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost Before

**A/N: **This is a bit of a spin off from "A Dream in my Heart" We wanted to include a few other characters that I left out, and maybe include some more fun stuff! This will most likely revolve around a few flashbacks and many nights of just having fun, because that seems to be one of our favorite topics to fantasize about…just never really had anywhere to put it all. So here we go. Enjoy 3

WARNING: Introduction of smut!

Anywho…I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix characters. Or any other preferences, one in particular belongs to BBC Wales. Thank You

**Chapter 2: Lost Before**

Present Day

There was a slight haze that brushed past the windows and over the dark green of the Trailblazer as the cool from the night mixed with the heat that was still lingering in the air. It swirled in light mists off the passing headlights as Willow and Khaos sat side by side in silence with only the soft sounds of the radio drifting around them. With a heavy sigh, Khaos reached forward a flipped the station to something more upbeat. There was a louder and more awake ambiance as 'Home' by Three Days Grace blared from the radio and Khaos sat back into his seat. Willow kept her eyes forward as she turned down one of the back streets and nodded her head in approval to the music.

"Why are Wednesday nights so freaking slow and boring?" Khaos asked aloud.

Willow shrugged her shoulders and shook her head side to side slowly. It had been an uneventful night at the Neon Butterfly. For two hours, just three customers, all of which were giggly collage girls looking to just sit around and share gossip. After they'd left and the bar remained empty, such was a rare occasion, that Willow decided to let the remaining staff go home two hours early as she and Khaos shut down the bar and locked up for the night. They were now taking the side streets home as the night sky became glittered with more and more stars the closer they got to their destination.

"I think it has something to do with it being the middle of the week is all" Willow made a final turn as they neared the street their apartment building was located on.

"Yeah, but classes are out for the summer. It's not like people have to get up in the morning for school." Khaos was shifting in his seat and pulling his ponytail loose that he kept at the nape of his neck while they were at work.

"I dunno." Willow shrugged again as she began to drive slowly into the car ramp directly outside the apartment complex. "But I defiantly need a pick me up tonight. That was a depressing night of business." She pulled into her usual spot and shut the car off as she began to unbuckle her seatbelt and glanced over at Khaos. "We should all hang out tonight"

Khaos nodded in agreement. "For sure! I could use some social interaction after the blah night we had. I'm sure Axel would be up for it too." He pulled the handle of the door and pushed it open at the same time that Willow stepped out.

"What about Roxas?" She asked as she slung her purse over her shoulder and slipped her keys into the pocket of her black hoodie with Serillia University embroidered in aqua blue letters on the front. They both slammed the doors shut in unison.

Khaos had already stepped over to stand next to her as they walked towards the door. "I dunno. He's been acting really strange the past few days." Khaos placed his hands in his pants pockets as he kicked a loose piece of gravel by his feet. "He spends a lot of time couped up in his room lately. It seems like that's all he's really done since classes got out for summer break."

Willow made a face that was a look between confusion and 'oh well' as she stopped a few feet from the glass door leading into the building. "Maybe it's a phase he's going through or something." She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone and as she began to slide her finger along the screen Khaos stopped and turned around. "I'm gonna call Demyx. We haven't hung out with him since classes ended" She pressed the phone to her ear as Khaos smiled in her direction.

"Dem? Totally! The more the merrier right?" He began to walk towards the door as Willow smiled and nodded in agreement. It only took a few rings before she heard a cheery familiar voice on the other line.

"Why Hello Willow! What has you calling my phone at this late hour?"

Willow nodded a thank you to Khaos as he held the door open for her and she stepped into the cool rush of the air conditioned hall of the building. "Hi Dem. Here's what's up, we decided that we're having a spontaneous little get together at my place tonight. Just wanted to know if you and Zexion were up to joining in our little shindig?" They had already stepped towards the elevator and Willow watched as Khaos punched in the button for their floor and waited for the doors to open.

"We'd love to! Nothing too interesting going on tonight, just watching a Dr. Who marathon and cuddling on the couch. You know how much I love to cuddle!" Willow had to laugh into the phone as she and Khaos stepped into the elevator. "So who all is gonna be there?" Demyx asked as the silver doors slid shut.

"Just most of the usual bunch I guess. Me, Cloud, Zack, Khaos, Axel & possibly Roxas" Willow looked over at Khaos who just shrugged his shoulders as if saying 'I don't know?' "So just our fourth floor crew" The elevator stopped and they waited for the doors to open as Willow held the phone to her ear and played with her keys in her pocket.

"Alright. We'll be down in a bit. Do you want me to bring anything?"

Willow and Khaos were walking down the cream colored halls as the soft clicks of their shoes echoed around them. "Um…You don't have to, but you can bring anything you want… Oh, but wear your jammies!" She pulled her keys out and heard a jingle as Khaos did the same motion in retrieving his keys from one of his pockets.

"Okay. Sound's like fun. See ya soon. Bye" Demyx hung up as Willow nodded and smiled, but slid her phone into the pocket of her hoodie.

Khaos had stopped playing with his keys as he turned to talk to Willow. "So they're coming down?"

Willow nodded. "Yeah. I think he's excited considering he didn't even wait for me to say 'goodbye' before hanging up!"

They both laughed as Willow stopped in front of her door directly across from Khaos. "Alright, I'll grab Ax and we'll be over in a few" He pushed the keys into the knob and twisted, "Should we wear our jammies too?"

He grinned at her then pushed the door as Willow nodded with the same grin. The sounds of Mindless Self Indulgence were drifting through the door and into the hall, and Willow was pretty sure she heard the voice of Axel as he sang loudly to the song 'Shut Me Up'

She shook her head as she twisted her keys and pushed the white door open to a much quieter site. As se stepped into the dimly lit apartment, she heard the sounds of the TV and saw that the kitchen light was on. She closed the door shut behind her and hung her keys and purse up on one of the series of hooks that hung on the wall next to the door. She sighed happily as she slipped her feet out of her shoes and stretched her arms upwards so her shoulders popped slightly. As she pulled her arms back down, they slipped inside her hoodie and she pulled it up over her head.

"Hey, you're home early!" She heard a very familiar voice and smiled as she pulled the sweatshirt off and folded it over one of her arms. Zack, her beloved roommate, was walking from the kitchen wearing a pair of blue flannel pajama pants and a tight black t-shirt. He held red can of Coca-Cola in one of his hands as his other was outstretched towards Willow.

She walked forward and grabbed him in a tight hug. "Yeah. Closed early. Slow night." She stepped back sighing as he rubbed a hand on her back. "Where's Cloud?" She glanced around the living room for her boyfriend. Zack pointed towards her bedroom. "Is he asleep?" Willow started walking through the living room and towards her door.

"Well it is like 1:30 in the morning!" Zack said sarcastically as he sat on the couch.

"Yeah, but he's usually still awake when I get home, unless you bore him to death." She smirked at her best friend as she stopped in front of the door with her hand on the knob.

Zack gave her an incredulous look as he set his can on the coffee table. "Hey, I find nothing boring with watching 6 straight hours of 'The Lord of the Rings'" He turned to smile at his roommate "You used to love watching all the extended versions with me"

At this comment Willow couldn't help but roll her eyes as she continued to smile. "I still watch them with you, when I have the time. How far did he make it anyways?"

She watched as Zack made himself comfortable on the couch "'Bout halfway through 'Two Towers', then he started to nod off and said he was going to lay down" Willow glanced at the screen and recognized the scenes as the first half of 'Return of the King'.

She nodded an understanding before she asked a question. "Hey Zack?"

He didn't even turn his head as his eyes stared at the flat screen. "Yeah?"

"Is alright if we have some friends over for a bit tonight?" She bit her bottom lip and waited for an answer.

"Sure. Like who and what're we doing?" His gaze shifted to her face as she smiled slowly.

"The normal Forth Floor Crew. I just wanna have a hang out night after the long crappy day we had at work tonight."

"Sounds cool to me" His face lit up with a huge smile as he nodded in approval.

"Cool, they should be here soon." She turned the knob and pushed the door open slowly.

"Hey Zack" Willow looked at her friend again before entering her bedroom. His head had turned back to the TV, but he returned his gaze to his best friend without saying anything.

"I love you" Willow flashed a sincere smile as Zack's face returned the same smile.

"Yeah. I love you too."

~xoxoxoxoxo~

Willow stepped into her darkened bedroom and closed the door behind her with those wondrous words still floating through her head. She tossed her hoodie to the side and it landed on a plush chair she had in the corner of her room. As she ran her fingers through her brunette hair and twisted her long ponytail around, she sighed again while her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she turned her head to a sight that was in one word - adorable! It was strange to use such a word to describe a grown man, but at the moment it was all that her mind could fathom.

Cloud was lying on his back with his arm over his face to block the small bits of light reflecting from the blue numbers on the digital clock next to the bed. His other hand was on his bare stomach where it rested across the ball of fluff that was rising slowly up and down with each breath he took. As Willow smiled and shook her head, she contemplated pulling her cell phone from her pocket and snapping a quick picture. She took a few steps forward as the ears of the kitten on Cloud's stomach perked up and she saw the yellow orbs of Amirra stare in her direction. Willow reached the edge of the bed and slowly began to crawl towards her boyfriend, trying to not make the bed shift and squeak too much.

As she neared the center, her hand reached for the kitten. "You sneaky little brat, are trying to steal my Cloud?"

She chuckled softly as she whispered and watched Amirra uncurl from Cloud's stomach to move to the outstretched fingers she was wiggling in her direction. Willow scratched affectionately under the kittens chin a few times before she bent to kiss her lightly on the top of her head. With a happy purr, the calico kitten walked to the edge of the bed and leaped onto the floor where she wandered over to the corner to curl up on Willow's still warm hoodie laying across the chair.

Willow had scooted as close as possible to Cloud and was sitting on her hunches as she used a single finger to trace around one of his cheeks. This little trick had done exactly what she wanted. Cloud moved his arm from his face as he wiggled his nose from the slight touch. Willow smiled as she watched the slight flutter in his eyelids, but they were refusing to open yet. She moved her hand to his face again, and with a single finger traced down the bridge of his nose with feather light touches a few times.

As Cloud shook his head from the touch, his eyes blinked a few times trying to register the actions happening around him. Somehow in the darkness his trained mako eyes found the bright smile that was hovering close to his face. He returned the smile as he felt a hand move slowly through his trussed hair still resting on the pillow.

"Hey Cloudy Skies" Her voice was soft and full of warmth that matched the smile she was beaming at him as she leaned forward and pressed her lips gently on his.

Cloud sighed and smiled at his newly given nickname as she lifted her face a few inches from his to stare at the bright blue eyes staring back at him while her hand continued to play with his hair. He reached out a hand and stroked down one of her arms.

"You're home early" He didn't have to look at the clock because he was certain that he hadn't been asleep for more than and hour at the most. She nodded as her hand wove through his hair while her other hand moved to trace around his bare chest.

"Slow night." They continued to stare at each other in the darkness as Cloud slowly began to uncurl from his warm cocoon of silk sheets and feathered pillows. Willow brought a single finger up to trace across his bottom lip and felt the light shudder at her feathery touch.

Cloud kissed the tip of her finger as he smiled. "I love being woke up by your touches. It's a lot nicer than having an alarm blaring or a fanfare of trumpets" They both chuckled softly since Cloud was referring to the traditional way that the barracks woke them for early morning drills.

Willow leaned down and placed her mouth over Cloud's as she let her body rest to lay softly on top of his. Without hesitation, Cloud returned the kiss as his hands slid down her shoulders to trace up and down her back. Willow slowly ran her other hand up his chest, following the line of his neck to, in turn, place it at the back of Clouds head as she felt his body shift to sit up. Her fingers intertwined in the golden locks as she tried to pull him closer to her.

With a soft moan, Willow bit down onto Clouds bottom lip and pulled it gently with her teeth. She felt his hand slide up to tug lightly at her ponytail. She released his lip, as her thought process caught up with her and she nuzzled his nose lightly with the tip of hers.

"I have to get changed real quick" She said quietly as she began to lift her body from his.

"Or really slowly…" Cloud had, a wolfish grin forming on his face as she pulled back to stare at him.

"Pervert" Willow leaned close to his face with a smile as she bent forward to kiss him

.

"Yeah, but you love it" Cloud responded slyly as she pressed her lips onto his.

Willow nodded a few times as she pulled back and began to scoot off the bed. She walked over to her large oak armoire stationed at the far wall of her bedroom and pulled the ornately carved doors open. Cloud had sat up and reached over to flick on one of the small lights sitting next to the bed on the nightstand.

As light flooded into the corners of the room, Cloud looked to see Willow pulling one of the bottom drawers open and extracting a pair of silk pajama shorts and a matching tank top. He pulled his knees to his chest and sat in the same spot as he watched her cross her arms in front of her body in the form of an X to lift her black t-shirt with the words Neon Butterfly written in bright yellow and hot pink over a pair of brightly swirled butterfly wings. He could see the bra she wore was a silky black material that had white stars embroidered in various places over the cups. He bit his bottom lip as she undid the button of her jeans and pulled them slowly down her hips, exposing her backside to him as her very reveling panties left little to the imagination. She kicked her jeans into a black basket near the armoire and in time with the motion reached for her silk shorts that were dark blue and covered with white and yellow stars that glittered and swirled in playful patterns. She placed a foot through as she heard Cloud laugh from the bed.

"What's so funny?" Willow turned her head to stare at the bemused look on his face as she finished pulling her shorts up and over her hips. She grabbed her tank top and pushed to wooden doors shut as she turned and started walking back to the bed.

"You're such a damn tease, you know that?" Cloud shook his head back and forth as Willow bent down still wearing only her bra and shorts and pulled her socks off before she tossed them in the direction of the basket.

"Me?" She held her hand to her chest as if trying to play innocent. "I'm just putting my pajamas on"

She stopped near the end of her bed and slowly ran a hand up one of the four wooden posts located around the corners of the queen size bed. "Now this…" She wrapped a leg around the post as she pulled herself up the bed in a fluid motion and began to swing her tank top around her head while her hips moved in small undulating motions around the post.

Cloud's mouth fell open as she grinned and tossed her shirt in his direction. With her free hand she pulled her hair free from the ponytail and whipped her head back and forth so that it fell in waves of brunette silk down her back.

"This… is teasing!" She said in a low voice that was laced with lust and it made Clouds heart jump into his throat.

She placed both her hands around the post and let her head tip back as her hips ground slowly into the post and her hands began to slide in a slow movement upwards, making her body press tight to the wooden post. She placed her breasts on the post so that the cool of the wood rested between her cleavage. She tipped her head forward to lock eyes with Cloud and noticed that he was starting to sweat but had a very alluring look of pleasure on his lips. Without further thought, Willow lifted her body up the pole and spun around it once before letting go and landing on her knees at the foot of the bed.

"Are we getting hot over here?" She placed her hands on the mattress and slowly began to crawl towards Cloud who was beginning to squirm near the headboard.

As she drew closer to his stomach, Willow watched the sharp movements as he tried to desperately control his breathing. She placed her hands at either side of his hips as her eyes locked onto his, never blinking. Slowly, Willow traced her fingers up the lines of his abdomen, around his chest and near his neck until she could feel all the muscles in his body twitch with anticipation.

Her face leaned close to his and she was met with a hungry kiss as Cloud pushed his mouth over hers. Willow felt as one of his hands slunk down her shoulder to rub at the bare skin of her back and trace along the hem of her bra. There was a sound of soft moaning and a whimper as Willow moved her mouth from his to trace a line of kisses along his jaw line and around his throat. Cloud felt as her hand shifted from his chest to reach for the shirt he still had clenched in his fist, but he wasn't going to give it to her that easily.

"Hmm, I don't think so" He pulled his head back to look at her face with a smirk.

Willow barely had enough time to adjust her feet before Cloud had placed both his hands on her sides and flipped in one swift motion so he now was laying on top of her and pinning her to the bed.

"Cloud! What're you..?" But her words were cut off as he crushed his lips over hers and she gasped at the sensation.

"You might have started something, but I intend to finish it" He began to kiss down her throat and she moaned at the heat that left his lips every time he would lift his mouth and move to another spot.

"You know.." he said between kisses, "Getting dressed was pretty pointless"

Willow arched her back off the bed and let her head fall onto the pillow as her breathing hitched and she felt Cloud run his tongue between the line in her cleavage. She marveled at the sensation of his hands sliding down her skin as it became hot, and realized that he was already hard as he pressed into one of her inner thighs.

He trailed kisses up her neck and around her jaw line until he reached her weak spot near one of her earlobes. He bit his teeth into the tender flesh and was rewarded with a throaty moan as Willow began to wiggle her hips beneath him.

"Because…" He released her ear and leaned over with a husky voice as his fingers hooked into the hem of her shorts. Willow had her eyes squeezed shut as she whimpered and felt the tug but began to lift her hips.

"I'm just gonna have to rip them off of you now" Cloud growled as his hands yanked her shorts and panties down in one quick motion.

Willow gasped loudly and was met by Clouds mouth as he plunged his tongue into her mouth and matched the moan that soon escaped her throat. Somewhere in the haze that began to overtake Willow's brain, she managed to reach her hands up and tug them through Clouds hair, earning more moans and sounds of pleasure. As she consumed herself into his kisses, his touches, everything that was her Cloud, she saw a flash of stars and her inner voice was screaming that this night was definitely turning better for her already.

There was a soft whisper of lost words as Cloud nipped at the hot skin of her throat while he traced his fingers around the tender area on top of her bra, and all at once she was lost in the world of ecstasy that was Cloud Strife.

~xoxoxoxoxoxox~

Khaos: Well That escalated quickly.

Brae: Yeah, I thought you were just supposed to wake Cloud up, not have sex with him

Me: *after reading* Wow…I'm pole dancing, that did take a different turn than planned!

Khaos: Well put your clothes on, I'm coming over remember!

Brae: Where am I?

Me & Khaos:*turn at the same time towards Brae* You weren't invited

Brae: *pouts* You guys are assholes!

Khaos: Yeah, so?

Me: Well, it's just for the fourth floor crew…and you live on the fifth.

Brae: *Sticking tongue out* Whatevs, more alone time for me and Reno…write more porn!

Me: Okay, so next should defiantly be fun! It's something that my friends and I have talked about writing for a while and I'm actually really excited about it!


	3. Chapter 3: Internet is For

**A/N: **Okay, so I had other ideas for the chapter…but as I got typing away it turned into like 20+ pages so I decided I had to cut it into a few chapters so it wouldn't be so freaking long.

Khaos: It takes a bit to set up a good party

Me: True, but I'm just a sucker for details and getting things started.

Khaos: Well, start already

Me: Patience. I have put A LOT of thought into this chapter and been waiting forever for a good story to put it in.

Khaos: Time for ice cream yet?

Me: Almost

Okay, so as you know by now I don't own the rights to any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters…or any other products used. Enjoy 3

**Chapter 3: Internet is for… **

As Willow reached for her tank top and slipped it over her head, pulling the soft fabric over her chest and down her back, she smiled as she watched her boyfriend Cloud slowly slide into a pair of black pajama pants with silver colored stars printed all over them.

Cloud looked over to see his girlfriend smirking at him as she bunched her long brown hair up into a messy bun at the back of her head and wrapped a hair band around it tightly. She just shook her head a few times and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What?" Cloud threw his hands out to the side as he stared at the bemused look on her face as she started to stroll towards him.

"You're too cute" She poked a single finger lightly into the center of his abdomen as she grinned widely at the shocked look on his face.

"Cute?" He scoffed. "You did not just call me cute!" Cloud shook his head a few times as Willow continued to smile at him, her hands slowly winding their way around his hips and down to his backside.

"I sure did" She nodded with a grin.

"After what just happened there," Cloud pointed with his head towards the bed that still had sheets and pillows strewn about from the previous event "I'd hardly classify that as cute" He made the point to emphasize the last word.

Willow looked back at the sight of her bed briefly before returning her gaze to her boyfriend. "No, that was hot" She pinched one of his butt cheeks and said with a smile "But these are cute."

Cloud grinned "What my butt, or my PJ pants?"

Willow stepped lightly on her toes and pecked a quick kiss on Cloud's lips before replying slyly "Both"

Cloud shook his head back and forth slowly as he continued to stare at the adorable grin Willow was beaming at him.

"What about this?" He ran his hands around her hips and let his fingers slide across the silken material "And these?" His hands moved up quickly to cup around her breasts.

As Willow glanced down at her blue pajama shorts covered in stars and glitter then straight to where Cloud was still holding both hands over her boobs, obscuring the Disney character fluttering across them.

"What's wrong with Tinker-Bell?" She lifted her eyes to Clouds "Unless you meant my boobs?"

Cloud kissed her mouth quickly "I happen to enjoy these" He squeezed slightly "Plus, you're like my own version of a fairy, but a lot more sexier"

Willow chuckled as she rolled her eyes slightly "You're so cheesy" She stepped back from Cloud and watched his hands flop down to his sides.

She turned and grabbed a t-shirt off the bed and tossed it at Cloud. "C'mon, they should be here soon"

Cloud just nodded a few times as he slipped the plain black t-shirt over his head and smiled. Willow reached for one of his hands with her other held forward and they started walking to the door.

~xo~

As Willow pulled her bedroom door open, she noticed that there was more light in the living room and Zack had turned the TV off. Instead she could hear the sounds of 'Fall Out Boy' coming from the corner of the room where Zack's MP3 player was plugged into a small set of speakers. She pulled Cloud through and he grabbed the knob closing the door behind him. Zack stepped out of his bedroom from across the hall and just shook his head a few times as he grinned.

"What?" Willow asked as she stepped around him and pulled Cloud to sit on one of the loveseats.

"Oh, I think you know 'what'" Zack grinned as he started forward and plopped onto the small leather recliner next to the loveseat.

"Girls just wanna have fun, huh?" Zack wagged his eyebrows playfully at the two as Willow just shook her head and stared at her best friend.

She leaned over Cloud with a smile on her face "Are you seriously asking me about my sex life right now?"

Zack smiled and watched as Cloud just threw his hands up and leaned back into the couch. "Oh, I know plenty about your sex life" He leaned forward so he was staring Willow in the eyes and said with a wolfish grin "I'm the one that started it, remember?"

All Willow could do was grin and roll her eyes. "You're a brat"

"Really?" Zack teased "Not your best come back"

"I'm too happy to think of anything witty" She continued to smile.

"You're both insane" Cloud said softly as he watched the two practically having a staring contest

"We know" Zack and Willow said at the same time as they stared each other down.

Zack felt a strange lump building somewhere in the back of his throat as Willow started to sit back up slowly, but never took her gaze from him. She watched him with such intensity that it was almost feral. Zack was gonna try to say something cleaver or just…something, since things were seeming almost awkward, when there was a sudden knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Willow leaned over and kissed Cloud quick on the mouth, before she jumped to her feet and ran on her tiptoes to the door.

"Demyx!" She pulled the door open and was suddenly smothered in a tight embrace by a male with dirty blonde hair in a style of a mix between a mullet and a mo hawk.

"Willow!" He wrapped her tight and picked up her from the floor so that her toes were just skimming the surface of the hardwood in front of the door.

As he bent to set her back down again, he watched as Zack seemed to be talking closely with Cloud before smiling and giving him what looked like some kind of high five. He placed Willow back onto the floor and let go of her to step aside just enough for him to walk into the apartment.

"Hi Zexion" She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Demyx's boyfriend who had slate colored hair that was cut in a slightly longer style. One section of it seemed to cover half of his face, but you could still see the hints of his dark blue eyes behind them.

"We brought ice cream" Zexion stepped back from hugging Willow and held up two buckets of the frozen desert.

"I see that" Willow smiled as she had finally noticed that there had been something cold about the embrace she'd just been in. "Why so much?" She stepped aside to let Zexion past her.

"I couldn't decide which flavor I wanted" Demyx turned and shrugged his shoulders as he smiled. Everyone knew that Demyx had a sweet tooth.

"I'll go put them in the freezer…if there's room" Zexion looked at Zack as he spoke and watched him nod a few times.

Willow was getting ready to step back and close her door when she saw the door directly from across the hall open.

"Oh! You guys are just in time!" Willow bounced on her toes as she watched Khaos step out of his apartment carrying a tote bag, followed close by Axel.

"You weren't gonna start without us, right?" Khaos said with a grin.

"Oh, hell no" Willow smiled as she pulled the door open wider.

"Cute PJ's" Khaos said as he stepped past Willow and entered the apartment.

"Well we can't all wear super hero pajamas" Willow grinned at Khaos as Axel followed him into the room.

"Hey!" Khaos turned on his heel as Axel slipped past him and grabbed the tote with one hand, then walked towards the kitchen. "Batman is more then a Super Hero!" He pointed to the highly recognized emblem that was printed in yellow all over his black pants and matched the same large insignia on the chest of his black shirt.

"He is an amazing being!" Khaos said pointing at his chest. "This is a symbol of justice"

"Uh huh" Willow nodded her head as she smiled and closed the door.

"Well this…," Demyx stepped next to Khaos and pointed at his chest "Is a symbol of awesome"

Khaos looked over at the dark blue police box that was on the front of Demyx's white shirt.

"What the hell is that?" He asked as he poked Demyx in the chest.

"It's the T.A.R.D.I.S, you dumb-ass!" Demyx said rubbing the spot where Khaos had just poked him.

When Khaos just continued to stare at him Demyx pulled at the white worded fabric of his blue pants "Dr. Who, Duh!"

"Oh, that nerd show you watch" Khaos said with a laugh

"Nerd show?" Demyx said a little loudly as he stepped closer to Khaos

"I happen to like that show" Axel piped in from near one of the couches

Everyone's attention shifted to Axel standing next to Zexion with his arms crossed as he leaned on the back of the couch. Willow stepped between Demyx and Khaos and threw an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Ah, my boys" She said with a laugh "They are both amazing, how 'bout we leave it at that and have some fun" Willow looked back and forth between the both of them as she spoke and watched them nod their heads.

Willow let go of her hold around Khaos and Demyx's necks and stepped over to sit back on the couch next to Cloud. She looked up to see Khaos grinning at Demyx.

"I was just kiddin' you know that, right?"

Demyx nodded as he returned the smile "Yeah"

"So we're still buds?" Khaos asked as he pointed at Demyx.

"Hell yeah we are!" Demyx said with a laugh as he held his hand up for a high five.

Willow wrapped her feet up and snuggled closer to Cloud as he placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his chest.

"Where's Roxas?" Zexion asked as he walked from around the back of the couch to plop on the other side of it. He was wearing a simple pair of light blue pants and a graphic tee that said 'Knowledge is Power' across the chest.

Axel shook his head a few times as he turned from the couch and grabbed one of the dining chairs from the table. His pajamas where typical for Axel; dark pants covered in red, yellow and orange flames and his t-shirt said 'MSI' across it in large white letters. "I knocked on his door, but no answer." he said as he placed the chair into the living room and sat down.

"Maybe he's asleep" Demyx piped in as he moved over to sit on the opposite side of Zexion.

"Doubtful" Khaos said has he stepped around the coffee table and sat next to Willow on the couch. "He spends most of his time in his room, in front of his computer"

Demyx reached over and grabbed Zexion's hand and intertwined his fingers with his. "Doing what exactly?"

"Video chats most of the time" Axel said with a sigh as he got more comfortable in his seat.

"With who?" Willow asked as she pressed her head onto Clouds shoulder.

Axel shrugged his shoulders once. "Never really asked. I guess just people that wanna talk" he crossed his arms "Never really see him much since school's been out"

Zack sat in his chair with a smirk on his face as he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

Willow pressed her palm onto Clouds chest to sit up slightly. "What're are you smirking about?" she asked as she glanced sideways at her best friend.

"Oh, nothing that isn't so obvious" Zack said as he shook his head.

By now all the attention in the room had shifted into his direction and Zack just started to chuckle.

"Seriously Zack, enlighten us on your thoughts" Willow asked as she lifted her head from Clouds shoulder and stared at Zack.

Zack just looked from face to face in the room with a smile, and finally Cloud was one of the first to join in on his laughing.

"What's so funny?" Willow asked as she sat upright and turned so her feet were on the floor.

"Oh my god. No way!" Demyx said as he covered his mouth and started to laugh. Zexion squeezed his knee with his other hand as he tipped his head back in laughter.

Axel sat with his arms crossed as he shook his head back and forth, a huge smile on his face and Khaos was starting to laugh with the rest of the guys.

"I never would of thought that. Maybe that's why he keeps the door locked!" Khaos shouted at Axel as he pointed towards him.

Willow stared open mouthed at the riot that was starting around her, completely lost in what the hell everyone thought was so funny. "Are you all stoned or something?" she asked loudly.

Demyx smiled as he glanced over at her "Not yet"

"What?" Willow asked once more. "I don't get what the hell is so funny!"

This had all the guys practically screaming with laughter, and she was starting to grow slightly angry.

"Oh, come on Willow" Zack said amongst the laughter and watched as her blue eyes shot in his direction. "Think about it. He's single…young…has access to the net…raging hormones…" he spoke as he hands made small circles in front of him.

"Think about it" Zexion said through his laughter.

Willow raised an eyebrow as she stared at Zack.

"Do we really need to spell it out for you?" Khaos poked her light in the side of her head.

Willow reached her hand over and slapped at Khaos before she looked around once more at all the laughing guys around her. After a short minute, she put two and two together and was shocked it had taken her so long.

She gasped and said loudly "Oh, my Goddess!"

The room filled with howling laughter as they all stared at the shocked expression on her face.

"Oh, you all are sick perverts!" Willow screamed and slapped Cloud on the leg.

"Ow!" he reached a hand down still laughing and rubbed where she had hit him. "Why'd I get slapped? Zack started it!" Cloud asked and then pointed at where Zack was holding his stomach as he laughed.

"Because," Willow said as she started to stand up from between Cloud and Khaos, "I can't reach Zack from here"

As she stood up from the couch, all the attention turned to Zack as he shook his head back and forth from where he sat in the recliner, a Cheshire like grin spreading over his face.

"Do you really wanna start something sweetheart?" he asked in a playful tone as she started to walk towards him.

"Oh, yeah" Willow said with a grin "And I plan on finishing it too…buddy!" she shouted as she made to leap onto Zack's lap with her hands outstretched reaching for his shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4: Damsel's in Distress

Me: Okay, this one was all my idea…and I get to be a bit of a slut!

Khaos: Yeah, with a hot guy!

Me: You get your chance later

Khaos: I know…I already told you what to write about

Me: I feel a little bad for Roxas though

Khaos: Why? You're not the mean one

Me: I know, but still…

Brae: When do I get to come in?

Khaos and Willow look a Brae at same time: Never!

Brae: Seriously? You guys are jerks!

We know!

Khaos: Okay write more fun stuff now!

Me: Okay, as before I do not own the rights to any KH or FF characters….but this would still be fun stuff!

**Chapter 4, Damsel's in Distress**

Before her feet even left the carpet, Zack was already standing from his seat. He grabbed Willow around her waist as her arms flew around his neck and she screamed. With a triumphant "Ha" tackled her down to the ground, making sure to avoid the glass table a few feet from where he was now laying on top of her on the floor. Willow gasped as her back hit the carpet and she started to slap her hands at Zack's face.

"Ya, know…that's kinda kinky" Axel shouted over the slight blare of 'Flyleaf' coming from the corner.

"Shut up Axel!" Willow barely squeaked out as she wrapped her legs around Zack's waist and tried to flip him over. He had grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them to the floor next to her head and watched her face with a smile as she tried to free her hands.

Zack grinned as he situated his knees more comfortably on the carpet and squeezed them around her waist. Willow was kicking her feet and trying to dig her toes into his sides as he hovered over her. "I warned you" he said with a sly smile.

Khaos reached over and slapped Cloud on the knee as he pointed at the two wrestling on the floor. "You gonna rescue your girl or what?"

"Yeah Cloud," Demyx said through a laugh "You're letting Zack in on your action"

Zexion leaned forward and moved the glass coffee table to the side and out of the way as Cloud began to stand up. Axel pushed his chair back towards the kitchen and moved to sit on the couch next to Khaos and watch.

Meanwhile, Willow had finally managed to get a good foot hold around Zack's waist and was trying to pull her wrists from his hands. "Ahh!" she screamed as Zack leaned down and licked up the side of her face.

"You're such a jerk sometimes, Zack!" Willow lifted her back and hips from the floor in an attempt to move him.

"And you're a damsel in distress" he joked as he bent to lick the other side of her face.

"Ehhh, not again!" Willow shook her head from side to side as fast as she could to keep him from licking her face, but instead got an earful of spit when his tongue collided with her ear. "Eww! Zack stop!"

He brought his face so close to hers so that his nose was resting on the tip of hers. "That's not what you used to say when I'd pin you down" he said quietly with a wolfish grin on his face.

Willow squinted her eyes at him "Ya know, my boyfriend is standing right behind you right now" she said with a crooked smile.

"What's up Cloud?" Zack asked as he turned his head to see Cloud standing next to him, but never removing his hands from her wrists.

Cloud pointed down to Willow. "You're… kinda sitting on my girlfriend bro"

Zack looked down and saw the smile on Willow's face. "Yeah, I know. Want a turn?" he asked not looking away from Willow.

"Eh, maybe later" Cloud said as he shrugged his shoulders and turned around.

"What?!" Willow screamed and stared at Zack open mouthed. "Cloud!"

She turned her head enough to watch Cloud walk over and sit down in the recliner.

"Ahh!" she screamed again as she watched all the guys sit and smile as she tried like hell to free her wrists from Zack's tight grip.

It was obvious that he had size and strength over her, and she stopped wiggling around. She thought quickly though that she had the element of surprise.

"Give up?" Zack asked loudly

"Nope" Willow said with a wide grin.

Without waiting another second, she lifted her head from the floor and crushed her lips against Zack's. She heard a quick gasp and a light moan as she softened the kiss and felt him start to lean down towards her. The trick did exactly what she had wanted it to do. She felt the grip around her wrists loosen just enough for her to move her hands.

Before Zack even had time to realize what was going on, she pushed her palms into his shoulders as she locked her heels together. Willow put all her strength into her movement as she lifted her hips and turned her body fast so that now the rolls were reversed and she was sitting on top of Zack. She reached for his arms and pinned them above his head as her knees squeezed tight into his sides.

As she pulled her face from his, Willow couldn't help but smile.

"Who's the damsel now?" she asked with a smirk as Zack just stared at her.

"Yeah Willow!" Demyx cheered from the couch.

"That was sweet!" Khaos cheered as they all started to clap.

Amidst all the excitement, there was a loud knock on the front door.

"I got it" Cloud shouted as he stood up and walked to the door.

Willow stopped squeezing her knees into Zack's ribcage, but continued to smile at him as her hands let go of his wrists. Zack could feel a slight flutter in his chest as he watched his best friend hover over his face and brush her lips light over his before she leaned down and whispered close to one of his ears.

"Works every time"

She sat up with a grin. "I told you I would finish it"

Zack reached a hand upward and sat it on one of her hips. "You're gonna make a great General some day, with your sneaky tactics"

Willow threw her head back with a laugh "Thanks Zack" she said smiling down at her captive. "But I don't think I can make out with our enemies so easily" she grinned and felt Zack's stomach move as he laughed a few times as well.

"Look who's here" Cloud called from behind where they still sat on the floor. "Apparently, we were being 'pretty loud" he finger quoted the last words.

Willow turned her head to glance over her shoulder and see who was walking behind Cloud.

"Roxas!" she squealed and felt Zack's hand disappear from her hip as she twisted and stood quickly.

She was glad to see that Roxas was standing with his arms open and waiting for a hug by the time she finally scrambled to her feet. She stood on her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and felt as his chin brushed over her bare shoulder.

"Hey Willow" Roxas said as he felt her step back to see her smiling at him. "What's up Zex? Hi Dem" he waved towards the other two.

"Hey Rox" Demyx said as he stood up from the couch. "Where ya been?"

Willow turned around to see Cloud bent over and pulling Zack to his feet. She started to walk over and heard the little comment that Cloud was saying as Zack began to stand.

"You'll have to show me that technique sometime"

"What was that?" Willow asked as she stopped behind Cloud.

Cloud turned his head and saw his girlfriend standing with one eyebrow raised and than turned his head back to Zack who was smiling.

"You knew she was there" Cloud said and watched as Zack through his hands up in defeat.

"I've already been beaten once tonight friend. Your battle now" Zack said as he stepped around them patting Cloud on the shoulder and moved over to where the rest of the group was starting to huddle around Demyx and Roxas.

Cloud tried to pull out his best puppy dog face as he turned towards Willow.

"What's that for?" Willow asked as she stepped forward and reached to wrap her arms around his neck.

Cloud reached out and wound his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer to him.

"I should be trying to give _you _the puppy eyes instead" Willow said as she looked into Clouds eyes.

"And why is that?" Cloud asked leaning towards her face.

"Because…" Willow whispered "I just kissed someone, that's not my boyfriend"

All he could do was smile at the innocent smile on her face that was mixed with hints of guilt as he leaned forward to capture her mouth in a quick kiss.

He pulled away and heard her sigh. "It's alright, I forgive you"

Willow ran her fingers in circles around the back of Clouds neck.

"Good. 'Cause I forgive you for not helping me" she said with a smile

"You had it covered"

"Yeah, in spit all over my face!"

"Don't act like you didn't like it!" Zack shouted

Willow blew a raspberry at him as she turned so that she could lean into Cloud and placed her hands over his as they sat on her stomach.

"So, what's going on guys?" Roxas asked as he moved through the living room and sat down on one of the loveseats.

"Just having a hang out night" Axel said sitting back down next to Khaos. "Chillin, having 'interesting conversations', wrestling matches…"

"Normal Forth Floor Crew stuff" Zack said sitting back in his recliner.

"What kind of 'interesting conversations' have you been having?" Roxas asked as he emphasized the same words his best friend had.

"Oh, ya know.." Demyx said trying not to laugh as he sat down on the other couch.

Willow could see it now, the living room would be full of hyenas once again. All she could do was roll her eyes and hope that no one would say anything too embarrassing.

"What?" Roxas asked looking confused.

"Roxas, my friend," Axel said with a grin as he turned towards him. "We have been discussing your sex life tonight"

"Or lack there of" Khaos said through a laugh.

'Nope, not gonna happen' she thought

Roxas stared open mouthed at Axel. "Excuse me?"

"Rox just remember honey, it's yours and you can play with it however you want" Demyx said trying to be serious but couldn't stop smiling.

'And there it was' her inner voice said with a sigh

"What the hell?" Roxas said as he stood from the couch. "Are you serious right now?"

As the laughs continued to fill her living space, Willow noticed that Cloud was being quiet behind her and she was very thankful for it. She pressed her lips tight together and watched the red that was creeping up Roxas' cheeks as he looked from face to face around him.

"You guys are assholes!" Roxas shouted and stepped away from the couch. "I'm outta here!"

Willow pulled herself from Cloud and walked quickly towards Roxas. "Roxas, wait" She grabbed one of his wrists and felt as he tried hard to pull away from her. "Please"

"Why should I?" Roxas rounded on her and continued to try and tug his wrist free from hers. "So I can hear them make fun of me some more?"

She could see the hurt on his face as he tried to hold back tears. She reached a hand forward and placed it on one of his cheeks and could feel the heat. "C'mere" she whispered and pulled him into a hug.

Roxas wrapped his arms tight around Willow's shoulders and she felt his whole body become less tense. He closed his eyes and blocked out the noise around him, focusing instead on the scent of lavender and coconut as it filled his nose.

He could feel as her hand moved up and down his back in a comforting motion and controlled the urge that he had had before to either punch somebody, or burst into tears.

"Hey Rox," he recognized the voice of his best friend even though it was soft and close to his face.

He pulled away from Willow and watched as she placed a hand on Axel's shoulder briefly before walking away and going to stand back next to Cloud.

Roxas lifted his face to see Axel staring guiltily at the floor.

"I'm so sorry" Axel said as he lifted his face so his green eyes were staring into the blue ones in front of him. "Please don't leave"

Roxas just stared straight faced as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Yeah Roxas. I'm really sorry too" Demyx called from where he sat. "Please don't go home"

"We're all super sorry" Khaos said as he stood up from the couch and started to walk towards him and Axel. "It was uncalled for and inappropriate"

The room was silent for a few moments aside from the soft sounds of 'Journey' floating around the room from the MP3 player. Roxas looked between his roommates and then to all the faces of his friends in the room.

"Alright," he said with a sigh. "So what're we gonna do for fun tonight?" he asked a little louder with a smile as Axel nodded in acceptance.

The three of them stood huddled and exchanged high fives as Axel embraced his best friend in a quick hug while everyone started talking and laughing again.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Idea

**A/N: **Okay, so this has actually taken a way different turn that what I had originally had planned, but I really like the idea of them all just hanging out and doing the kind of normal stupid things that we usually do.

Khaos: We do a lot of really stupid stuff, don't we?

Me: I'm really surprised that my neighbors haven't made a noise complaint yet.

Khaos: We scream a lot

Me: Yeah, like our 3 a.m. moaning contests! (which we really do actually have, it's sad)

Khaos: Oh my God, you should include that in here!

Me: Perhaps…that would writing a lot of 'Ahhhs' and 'Ohs' and screaming "Oh yeah!" though

Khaos: Hey, easy reading

Me: Ha ha ha, or awkward!

Khaos: Those are my favorite!

Me: I know, anywho…I don't own the rights to any KH or FF characters. Just the OC's ©

**Chapter 5: A New Idea**

After Roxas, Khaos and Axel had walked back into the group and everyone thoroughly apologized for acting like giant jerks, Cloud spoke up from where he was standing with his arms wrapped around Willow.

"So, what are we gonna do for fun guys?"

"I don't care" Willow shrugged her shoulders once as she glanced around the room. "I'm just glad we're all hanging out."

"Me too" Zack said from his spot on the recliner. "We all live in the same building, yet it seems we hardly get to see each other that much any more."

"Well, aside from Willow and Khaos" Axel pointed out from where he was sitting between his best friend and his boyfriend.

Willow turned her attention towards Axel as she rolled her eyes "Work doesn't count. Besides," she added with a smile "I told you that there are a few spots still open if you want a job"

Axel shook his head back and forth quickly a few times. "No way! I am not going to be a stripper at your club!" he said as he pointed a finger between Khaos and Willow.

"It's not all about stripping Ax," Willow said as the room was filled with hushed laughter.

"Yeah," Khaos said as he jumped up from his spot "It's about seducing the crowd with your hotness" he grinned as he began to gyrate slowly in front of his boyfriend.

All of a sudden the room was loud with cheers again as Khaos moved slowly to sit on Axels lap as he grabbed him in a hard kiss and began to tug at the bright red locks behind his head. Roxas scooted as far as he could from the make out session taking place next to him, before he finally just stood from the couch.

"What's the matter Roxas?" Demyx asked, watching his quick movements "Getting a little too hot over there?"

"I see enough of that at home" Roxas said with a grin as he shook his head back and forth and stepped sideways towards Zack. "But I really do not want any involvement"

Khaos pulled his face from Axels and turned his head with a grin. "Awe, c'mere buddy"

"Stay away from me Khaos!" Roxas held both hands in front of himself as a shield.

"What? No love for your roomie?" Khaos asked as he stood up and turned around with his arms outstretched towards Roxas.

"Not that kind!" Roxas shouted as he turned on his heel and ran around the backside of the chair.

Willow stood with her hands rested on her stomach over Clouds as she leaned back and watched all the guys in room begin to stand up. She already knew what was sure to happen and was making sure that Roxas would have backup if needed.

"Who do ya think will win?" Cloud leaned forward and whispered into one of her ears as Roxas turned to bolt for the bathroom door, but was caught around the waist by Khaos.

"Oh, Roxas…for sure." she smiled as she watched Roxas being picked up and carried towards the center of the room.

By the time Khaos had wrapped his arms tight around Roxas to drag him from the door, Axel had already got up from the couch and was moving quick to grab the wrists of his best friend and help pin him to the floor.

"This isn't fair!" Roxas screamed as Khaos held his ankles tight to the floor and Axel gripped both of his wrists over his head.

"Nope, Zack is" Khaos said with a grin as he locked his knees around Roxas' hips and leaned a small amount of his weight into him. "And he should be the ref."

Zack stood from his chair and walked over to stand next to the quarrel on the floor. "So, is this the second match?"

Axel looked down at Roxas' face as he struggled to free himself, then to Khaos who was grinning at him before he looked up at Zack and nodded. "You bet it is"

"What!?" Roxas tried to lift his chest from the carpet as his feet kicked wildly around him, but Axel was kneeling behind him with his hands pinned.

"Alright," Willow and Cloud turned their heads to see that Demyx and Zexion were moving over to stand next to them "So, my money's on Axel and Khaos" he said with a smile.

"Same here" Zexion said as he crossed his arms in front of him and watched as the three of them began to roll around on the floor.

Willow shook her head a few times "I don't know guys, Roxas is pretty fast"

Demyx and Zexion both looked over at Willow as she smiled at the sight in front of them. Clearly it could be seen that Roxas was already red in the face as Axel held both of his arms over his head. He kicked his feet once, and it was hard enough for him to push Khaos away from his feet.

"Really?" Demyx asked as he turned his attention back to the wrestling.

"I'm just saying" Willow said with a smile "He's one of the top students in my sparing class"

And with that said, there was a few loud grunts as Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel and shoved his elbows back so that they hit Khaos in the stomach.

"Damn Rox!" Khaos said a little breathlessly "That fucking hurt!" He began to rub his hand gingerly over the center of his abdomen.

"I give" Khaos said as he put one hand up in the air. "Sorry babe, you're on your own"

Axel twisted his head sideways from where Roxas was pressing his face into the carpet. "Oh, thanks a lot!" he grunted out.

Roxas had a smile on his face as he sat in the middle of Axel's back and held both of his hands over his head. "Give up yet?" he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Axel felt that he could move his knees under him and thought maybe he had a chance.

"Oh, hell no!" he shouted as he pushed his knees into the carpet and used all his weight to fall back landing on top of Roxas' chest.

"Shit!" the word rang in echoes around the room as it came from several mouths. Loudest of all was probably Roxas.

"Is he alright?" Zexion asked moving his head to look around from where Demyx was standing.

"Damn it Axel!" Roxas sounded breathless, but at least he was talking and still moving.

"Careful babe, don't break him" Khaos said from where he was standing next to Zack.

Zack looked at the red in Roxas' face and saw that there was worry on Axels. "Maybe we should stop"

Axel tried to sit up, but was shocked to find that Roxas still has his ankles locked and was squeezing his knees tight so that he couldn't sit up.

"I don't think so!" He yelled as he arm flew up to wrap around Axels neck and pull him back to the floor "I'm not giving up that easy!"

Everyone was slightly shocked to see that it was Roxas that still wanted to continue the match, even though he had just been body slammed into the hard floor. Willow thought quickly, before someone did end up getting hurt.

"Hey guys, I have an idea" she said as she turned towards Cloud, Demyx and Zexion.

They all leaned forward so that she could speak to them without having to talk loudly. After only a moment, they all started to nod as they pulled their heads back.

"Um hey ref?" Willow called across the room as cloud stepped away from her and Demyx began to walk forward. "Can we have tag partners?" she asked with a smile and watched as Zack looked up and gave her a thumbs up.

Demyx stopped in front of Axel and bent forward with one of his hands outstretched "Partners?"

Axel nodded and stopped moving around. Roxas looked up and realized what was going on and saw Cloud extend a hand towards him. He let go of his grip around Axel and watched as Demyx pulled him to his feet. Roxas nodded at Cloud as he gripped his wrist tight and let him pull him from the floor. Roxas moved to stand next to Cloud and try and catch his breath. Axel was standing with his hands on his hips as she shook his head a few times.

"So this is Round Two?" Zack asked as he stepped between the four of them.

"Is there enough room?" Zexion asked walking into the large living space.

Willow moved to stand next to Zack with her arms crossed over her Tinker-Bell PJ's. "Oh, sure there is"

"I feel like we need one of those hot girls that walk though the center of the ring holding a board with the round number on it" Roxas said suddenly.

All the eyes in the room automatically shifted in Willow's direction. All she could do was shake her head a few times as she watched the circle of smiles around her.

"Seriously?" she asked with a scoff.

"Well, you are a hot girl" Cloud said with a wink

"Thanks, but…"

"I'll do it!"

Everyone watched as Khaos jumped up and down before running into the kitchen.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Zack asked as he pointed where Khaos had just been standing.

"Because it's Khaos" Willow, Axel, Roxas and Demyx all said in unison and then started laughing.

It was only about two minutes later, when Khaos came strutting from the dining room area to a round of applause. He had taken off his shirt and pulled his hair so that it fell around his shoulders. He puckered his lips out and started to shake his ass back and forth in a type of sexy walk as he stepped between the four waiting in the living room. He held up one of Willow's cutting boards in which he had somehow managed to draw a large '2' in the center with whip topping.

"I got this" he said as he made to walk around like it was a circle and stopped to wink at Axel.

"Whoo hoo!" Axel through one of his hands up into the air as a fist and started cheering.

"Hey sexy!" Demyx catcalled.

"Yeah, that's right" Khaos stopped and put a hand on his hip as he stuck it out "I rock this shit!"

"Oh, I am so grabbing my camera" Willow leaned over and said to Zack before she turned and ran towards her bedroom.

Zack glanced over and watched as Cloud and Roxas stood close to each other and seemed to be whispering something as Khaos continued to walk around and wave the cutting board back and forth. Axel and Demyx were still cheering as Zexion just shook his head a few times and walked over to stand next to Zack and be closer in the circle.

"I can't believe I got myself involved with such a group of…" he stopped as he searched for the right word.

"Strange?" Zack said

"Unique?" Willow smiled stepping back into the group and snapping a picture of Khaos.

"Sexy!" he shouted towards Zexion

"Widely eclectic, comes to mind actually" Zexion said as he looked around the group of people standing in the living room.

Everyone nodded and started laughing.

"Yeah, that pretty much pegs us" Willow said as she threw an arm around Zexion's shoulders. "Plus, this is only half of our wild bunch" she winked at him once before she turned and nodded at Zack.

"Alright then" Zack clapped his hands together once as he stepped into the center of the group and watched as Khaos strutted past him to stand next to Willow and Zexion. "Does everyone know the rules?"

"We have rules now?" Axel asked

"Only so nobody gets hurt" Willow called over so that everyone could hear.

She was laughing as she pushed Khaos back and Zexion ducked from in between them. Khaos was shoving the cutting board at Willow and screaming "Lick it!" as he tried to shove the whipped topping in her face. She laughed loud before she finally just ran her tongue up the center of the board and pushed Khaos away with her other hand. She was wiping the white from the tip of her nose when she heard Demyx call out in a playful tone.

"Worried about your honey getting' his ass kicked?" he said with a grin as he looked across the room at Cloud.

Cloud only shook his head back and forth a few times with a small smile on his lips as he stared at Demyx and Axel.

"Oh, no worries from me" Willow said as she messed with the buttons on her camera so that it switched to video. "But, you should be a little concerned about your honey, Zexion"

"Huh?" Demyx looked over to where Willow had leaned into Zexion and turned her camera towards the center of the room. "Why's that?"

Before his question could be answered, Zack and given the signal that the match was starting, and Demyx found that there was a weight around his shoulders as he turned his head just fast enough to see Cloud smirk at him before pulling him backwards and into the center of the group.


End file.
